50 meetings
by MizariOmi15
Summary: A new girl is visiting Bellwood who seems to be earning a young alien's interest. Maybe this will help him learn more about Earth? Self-insert Rook loving Rated T to be safe, rating may change.
1. First meeting

**Author's note: YES I'm a Rook fangirl ok? .3. He is smexy man alien. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rook, or Ben 10. **

Rook frowned deeply. Ben was late again, and they were supposed to go _undercover _as earthlings about this smuggling business. The young blue skinned alien waited and waited, resorting to pacing back and forth. "Ah Sir Tennyson, where hav- Huh?" He raises an eyebrow.

There was Ben but with a female by his side. He waited for the duo to come closer until voicing out his thoughts in his way of calmness. "Sir Tennyson, where were you? And who is this female?"

Ben sighed a bit while the female laughed slightly. "Sorry I was showing the _female_ around. And besides we're only night patrolling again right?"

Rook frowned a bit more and nodded. "Yes true Sir Tennyson." He looked at the girl once again and waited for an introduction. The girl looks back at him, staring into his eyes.

Ben scratched his head a bit "Oh yeah this is Omi. She's uh a family friend of Grandpa Max.. I was put into babysitting duty and had to give her a stroll." With the last sentence he was given a shove in the arm by the female next to him, making him smirk a bit.

"Oh quiet you! I'm only a year younger than you!" She puffed her cheeks as Ben started laughing hard. She calmed herself down and grinned softly at the Revonnahgander. "My name's Omi Spade."

He nodded and bowed briefly "My name's Rook Blonko."

She smiled "Great name.. Hey Tennyson, I'll be checking the place out. Ok?" Ben shrugged and let her move.

The two men waited until the female teenager was away from hearing view. Rook looked at Ben, glancing around a specific direction. "Are all human females like that Sir Tennyson?"

Ben chuckled and shrugged "I don't really know, I still don't understand women to this day."

Rook nodded and let the conversation end with a "I see..."

"_We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us in first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken." – Fydor Dostoevsky_

**Author's note: This will be a quote drabble series. Up to 50 drabbles at least. I hope you guys like this a lot. Review your opinions; I want feedback, and follow and favorite. Thanks gaiz~! **


	2. Cheeks and suggestions

**Author's note**

**Mizari: Back again with some more Rook. Note I'm not writing this down so this is all from my mind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rook Blonko, or the TV series Ben 10 **

Rook walked around the school grounds. He was waiting for Ben to come out for some training sessions, if he was up to it. He sighed and looked at his human watch. "When does school end..?" He frowned slumping down against a wall.

"Hey, you're Rook." Rook looked up to the source of the voice, raising his eyebrows. "Ah Miss. Spade." Omi grinned faintly at the formalities.

"You don't have to call me , makes me feel old. Just call me Omi Rook." Rook thought for a moment on the sudden name change.

"Um alright . What are you doing here? Do you not have school?" Omi shook her head.

"My pops hasn't put me in school yet; he wants me to be homeschooled into becoming a plumber like everyone in the family." Rook chuckled lowly.

"Being in the family business as they say is a normal thing I've heard." Rook shrugged a tiny bit "Do you not like plumbers ?"

"It's not that I don't like them, I admire them, but I don't have the skills to be a plumber..."

Rook raised one of his eyebrows a bit "I don't think that." He inwardly smiled at the human's puzzled look. "I think many people can be a plumber if they want to. And you come from a whole family of Plumbers! You must be able to be handle many things!" He smiled reassuringly towards her.

Omi pouted, moving her hair out of the way "Thanks Rook.." Rook tilted his head more "Miss Omi, if it's alright with you, I would be able to teach you as a mentor." "R-really?" "Really. So is that a yes ?"

Omi grinned wide "O-of course! That's a yes. That's a definite yes!" She jumped into his arm, holding onto him. Rook widened his eyes but slowly hugged her back.

Omi kissed him lightly on the cheek before finally letting him go. "Thanks! Now I gotta tell my dad, bye Rook!" With that she started running.

Rook stood there, touching his face for the longest while. He jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Ben raised an eyebrow, his comment making Rook more embarrassed "Rook, your skin is looking _really_ dark man."

"_In love, there is always one who kisses and one who offers the cheek." – French Proverb quotes_

**Mizari: Sorry the quote makes no sense. I couldn't find ones that fit this chapter much and this sounded cute. I'll explain what Omi, me well what I wanna look like mostly, looks like. It won't be descriptive like **_**some stories**_** don't worry. Comment and review your thoughts, favorite and follow please **


	3. Advice

**Author's note: gurlllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllll This has no Omi in it. I know, y'all love me, so sorry. But it will explain what she looks like. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, if I did however Kevin would be still be there to the end, Gwen wouldn't be so mary sue and more punky and Ben would be… Ben. **

Rook and Ben were watching TV. Well mostly Ben watching Sumo Slammers and Rook just thinking. "YEAH! YEAH! Go! This is great right Rook? Rook..?"

Rook snapped out of his daze to look at the brunette. "Yes Sir Tennyson?" Rook feigned a small smile.

Ben narrowed his eyes. "You've been out of it since yesterday. What's wrong? You haven't touched your chili fries."

Rook glared lightly at the food next to him then looks back at Ben. "No. I'm not hungry."

Ben took the chili fries and started chowing down. He still looked at Rook, turning off the TV.

"Ok Rook, tell me. What's wrong? I want the truth and nothing but the truth."

Rook thought to himself before finally answering to Ben's burning stare. "Um… What do you do when a girl kisses you?" Ben widened his eyes, not expecting that at all.

Ben felt a bit embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. "W-well…. Do you like her?" Rook tilted his head confused. Ben sighed a bit at his alien partner's naïve self. "Like, is she cute and nice in your eyes?"

Rook thought of it for a moment. Did he like her? Well he liked her long black hair, it was a strange color that seemed to change color under some lights. Her tan skin, he was mostly used to peach skinned humans so he found the dark skinned very fascinating. He liked her chocolate brown eyes; it made him want to eat the earth sweets. He liked how small she was compared to him, like a fragile doll. He mostly liked her ability to laugh cheerily at anything although they only met a few days ago.

"Yeah. She is..." Ben smiled more "Then you kiss her back! If you like her the same way, then go get her. Ok?"

Rook was slightly skeptical but he nodded and listened to Ben's advice. "Alright. I'll do it tomorrow when I'm training her!" "Yeah you go ma- wait what?" Ben became confused at that.

"Hey Rook, is she a plumber? Rook!" He was too late as Rook left right after pronouncing his decision. "So the girl's a plumber... I'll have to look into it a bit more, damn I'm talking like him now!" He face palmed, resuming his marathon of Sumo Slammers.

"_And remember my sentimental friend, that a heart is not judged by how much you love. But by how much you are loved, by others." Wizard Of Oz _

**Author's note: Aww Ben's suspicious. I think he probably knows but won't admit it might be true. But only the next chapter will tell! I hope my description wasn't too long. As always Comment, review, follow/favorite lovelies. I love you all **


	4. Kiss in return

**Author's note: Sorry I've been gone for so long. Here's some love love love, lovey dovey pumpkin kumpy ~ I own nothing but Omi and the plot. So no sue ok~? **

Ben POV

It was snooping time. The young omnitrix wielding male was sneaking around in search of his teammate and the woman he was acquainted with. Ben looked around for at least an hour, finally giving up around lunch time. "Where is he..? I looked everywhere." He mumbled toward himself while drinking a smoothie.

"Who are you looking for Ben?" Ben jumped lightly. He turned his head and grinned sheepishly "G-grandpa Max! I was uh looking for Rook.." Grandpa Max raised an eyebrow. He always thought his grandson didn't really like the violet skinned **(AN: Yeah I got it wrong in the other chapters) **alien so hearing this surprised him.

"Well where did you last see him?" "Uh, he said he was going to train with someone." Grandpa Max looked at him for a second before giving out an obvious question "Well. Did you check the gym yet?" Ben stopped drinking. His eyes dropped down to the floor "No.." he mumbled more toward himself.

The answer caused Grandpa Max to mentally face palm "Maybe he's over there? The most obvious places are the right places." Ben finished his smoothie and nodded. He got up and ran toward the gym area, inwardly cursing at his stupidity.

Ben hid under one of the bushes, noticing Rook and an unknown but familiar female laughing together near the vending machine. He got closer toward the two to listen closer. _What are they saying? _He growled a bit. His brain clicked after a few minutes, he eyed his omnitrix with a smirk.

General POV

"…And he just fell in!" the duo laughed hard. Rook grinned wide at Omi "What a hilarious outcome Miss Omi."

Omi nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, my pops had such a hard time dealing with that." Rook nodded in agreement, "I would be as well. It sounds like a horrible predicament." "It was. But my pops handled it with a calm mind like the awesome man he is!"

Rook smiled softly, for some reason he felt some happiness talking to the human female next to him. He didn't understand it a lot (He'll ask Ben later.) but he liked it. "Miss Omi.. Um thank you.."

Omi sipped her smoothie, confused at the sudden thanks. "What do you mean?"

Rook gulped a bit, thinking hard to say "Um… For spending time with me today!" He quickly kissed her cheek and stood up. "I hope we see each other again Miss Omi!" He turned around and walked, leaving the young girl confused and rosy red.

"_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." – Ingrid Bergman _

**Author's note: Blah XP I don't like this chapter much. I was lazy when writing it, sorry it hasn't been a great week for me. The reverse Pedophile 3 but comment, review, favorite/follow my story, the other chapters will be MUCH better. But now… I want to hear from you guys! Give me 5 ideas for the next 5 chapters, the best will be used in the next 5 chapters and I'll give credit to the person. They all won't be from one person so tell me!~~~ **


	5. Ants?

**Author's note: I was able to talk to the teacher. I know he's older than me but I can't help having a crush on him. He called me unique **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but the plot, and Omi. Ben 10 and Rook is not mine. **

Rook read his book in silence the next day. He wanted to finish this book again. Sir Tennyson gave him a strange look when he tried to give out his knowledge to him. _I wonder did I get something wrong. _Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, causing him to look behind. "Ah, Miss Omi. It's you, please sit."

Omi smiled, placing her lunch on the table. She looked at him smiling. "Hey Rook, what are you reading?"

Rook grinned, putting down his book. "Oh I am reading this book that I read before coming to Earth."

Omi raised an eyebrow, "What does it say?"

Rook smiled more; Omi seemed more interested than Sir Tennyson did the other day. "Well it talks about how the ant species is the dominant species of Earth." Omi almost choked on her food.

"W-what?" Rook grinned "They rule most of the population of the world, so wouldn't that make them the more dominant species?"

"Uh… well…."

Rook continued on "Well, they don't occupy Antarctica. Very strange isn't it?" Omi grinned more _He's too cute. _"Really I never knew that."

Rook nodded more "Yes it's very strange. Makes me wonder why they aren't in a place where the place has their name?"

Omi chuckled, loving the strange alien more. Wait, love? The female blushed at that thought. "U-uh. I uh have to go Rook!"

Rook raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit sad. "Um goodbye then!"

Few minutes later

Ben grinned wide "Hey Omi~!" Omi looked him with the strangest expression he ever seen on her face. "Omi…. Are you… Darker? Are you.. Blushing?!" Omi smacked his chest lightly with her cheeks puffed.

Omi puffed her cheeks more "Teach Rook about the species." With that she walked away.

Ben rubbed his chest, frowning confused. "What..?"

**Mizari: ok hons, favorite/follow, comment review I'm still taking ideas.~ I just got this one from the most recent episode in the US. **


	6. Question

**Author's note: Seems like people really like my fanfiction. Hope my oc is likable toward you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my oc and the plot going on in this story. **

The fall weather was getting colder by the day. Omi, along with more people in her neighborhood albeit more than them, thought this while packing the boxes to her new house. "Hope dad doesn't get really cold in the house; I should get this in and check up on him."

Omi picked up another box, struggling to hold them both by herself. "What's in here, rocks?!" That wouldn't surprise the raven haired girl. Her father always had strange affinities for things that seemed boring or unreal toward others, even his fellow plumbers.

"Looks like you need some help, _Miss Spade~_." Omi winced, frowning playfully at the familiar voice. " . I'm delighted to see you took time out of your busy schedule to come see me."

Ben smiled back at her. "Hey, you need some help?" He took one of the boxes for her, helping her balance gradually. Omi smiled a bit "Thanks hero."

Ben nodded; he helped her with the other boxes, almost accidentally toppling over Omi. "Whoa, what's in here? Where's Damien to help?"

Omi shrugged "Dad said he'd be here to help, guess he got caught up. But he'll be here." Ben looked at her for a moment but left it alone, he started walking with her toward the porch to drop the boxes.

Omi sat down on the porch, patting her left side so Ben can sit. Ben took the offer and sat, he felt a slight silence coming around as the two just sat for the remaining time.

The copper haired teen decided after 5 minutes, someone (him) had to speak. "Hey.. Uh, can I ask you something?" a soft _hn_ answered him. "How.." He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how to ask the question. "How do you feel about Rook?"

He smiled inwardly, noticing the flushing of her cheeks. Omi pouted and crossed her arms "I-I'm getting some orange juice!" She stood up and turned to go inside.

"Hey, can I get som- and she's gone…" Ben scowled a little. "well.. I'll take that.. as a yes."

**Mizari: Time for my reader's requests to be fulfilled, or do you all wanna meet Omi's daddy? I'm going to do the requests but I want to know which you want first~. After this I will start drawing Omi, work on the next chapter, and my drawing requests. Ok~~ Favorite/follow, comment and review please? You'll get a cupcake. .w. **


	7. Thanksgiving party

**Mizari: Happy gobble gobble day to all my fellow americans~! Amurice =^= Well here is the long awaited chapter of **_**50 meetings.**_** Ok, here it is~!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot and my oc.~**

Omi grinned wide; she wiped some of the streams of sweat out of her way. Working on the thanksgiving dinner was getting much easier each year. "Good thing, since pops has to work so much." She sighed but smiled to herself. The young raven haired girl looked at the food for tonight, not knowing how many plumbers her father might bring for thanksgiving dinner.

"Well I'm done with much of the work; he should be home anytime soon now." Omi mumbled, going toward the living room and rested on the couch. She went to daydreams of the things around the things she has seen. Most of them from a familiar alien. Her cheeks turned darker from it, until she stood up.

Meanwhile

"Hey, are you Rook?" Rook looked up from his breakfast with a confused look.

"Yes?" he looked at the man, he looked like a plumber but not any plumber he ever seen before. The man had grayish sapphire hair and a similar look in his eyes like….

"I'm Damien. I was wondering, you're friends with Tennysons?" Rook nodded slowly to the man. The man, Damien smiled and sat down. "As an alien, you never have been to thanksgiving?"

"No, I haven't sir." "Well, I think my daughter may have probably made a lot of food this thanksgiving. I was wondering, well Max and I were wondering, if you wanted to join us?"

Rook grinned wide at the proposal. "Y-yes, thank you sir!"

"Good, the dinner's tonight."

Later

A knock was heard, waking up Omi with a start. "E-eh? I'm coming pops." She sighed, opening her door. "Hey pop- R-rook?"

Rook grinned and waved "Hello Miss Omi." Omi blushed a little and nodded "Why are you here?"

Before Rook could say anything a voice interrupted him. "Hey, we're all here for thanksgiving.~"

Omi frowned "Ben.. I thought it was only going to be our families?"

Ben held up his hands "Hey, we're all here for one thing. I didn't invite him, your dad did." "He did?" Omi looked at Rook, who nodded while still grinning.

Omi let them in, smiling at the older folks and greeting them. As her father walked in she grabbed his collar. "Dad why did you invite Rook?" Damien looked her with a confused smirk. "Well, he seemed lonely, so I invited him."

The whole dinner went by fairly quickly, with some yelling and teasing given out here and there.

After the dinner, Omi went out to clean the food, gaining some compliments on the food. "Yeah, I got some instant things so it isn't that great of food." She blushed at the compliments given to her.

Rook grinned at her, helping her with the cleaning. "It really was good, I liked it Miss Omi." "U-uh, thanks Rook.." She smiled at him.

"Rook, you didn't have to help me." He shook his head at her statement. "No, I wanted to help, it was no trouble." He glanced at the plates and food. "If I can bring some with me, that would also be good."

The raven haired girl looked at him then the food. "Sure, you can take some, you are helping a lot so thanks." She got some of her paper plates and piled the food on there. Rook chuckled, cleaning up the rest of the plates.

The night went by once again quickly, the guests saying goodbye and the hosts saying thank you for coming.

Omi closed the door, greeted by the face of a smirking parent. "… what dad?"

Damien looked behind her then back at her "That Rook is a nice fellow? Is he a mate of yours" Omi's face turned darker as she hit her dad's chest lightly. "N-NO ,he's just a friend dad!"

Damien sauntered away, waving good night to his daughter. "Ok, sweetie. Whatever you say~!"

**Mizari: Welp, that's the end. I know it's not thanksgiving anymore but I was writing this on Thanksgiving. Anyway, thank you all for favoriting and reading this. I didn't know many people liked my oc fanfiction, I keep saying I want ideas from you, well I'm kind of ending that here so I can work on the great ideas given to me already. Many people don't like oc, let alone Self-inserts but hey I'm happy you guys do. So I'm glad you guys are reading, review my **_**letters to the world**_** fanfiction too. It needs love as well. So have a good November and comment review, favorite and follow and you beautiful people will get candy~!**


	8. A great tale

**Mizari: Hey guys, I'm watching my favorite youtuber. So here is chapter 8 to 50 meetings. This is an idea from Erosegirl.** **"****a bad guy wants to hurt ben and they kidnap omi"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Rook. **

"Oh great Rook, please come and save me please~!" The raven haired maiden waved her handkerchief with sorrow. The knight in shining armor raised his sword.

"In the name of King Ben, I will bring back the princess!" The maiden smiled for a moment until a tentacle like arm wrapped around her waist and took her upward. "K-kyaa!" Omi screamed, trying to squirm free.

Rook narrowed his eyes more. " Wizard Animo, Let the princess go!"

The wizard Animo chortled a horrible laugh. "Until King Ben gives me his land then I shall let the princess go! Minions of the anima kingdom, ATTACK!" He pointed toward the knight Rook as he looked at his minions.

The various animal minions attacked the knight, trying to weaken him. The knight Rook however took out his great weapon and sliced down the enemies, chasing the wizard and princess. "Princess Omi, I am almost there!" He shouted towards her.

Omi grinned faintly and kept on struggling to break free of the grip on her. The wizard Animo growled and went down to the ground a few feet away from the knight.

"You knight, if you want the princess you must defeat me in duel!" He held his staff up, magical energy swirling around.

"Gladly." The knight held his sword and shield toward the wizard and engaged into to battle.

The knight and the wizard fought and fought, before Rook could hold up his sword in time the wizard threw a powerful spell at him. Rook almost dodged the attack barely. He hissed at the wound but kept on going, finally defeating the wizard and freeing the princess!

Omi hugged his neck, nuzzling her cheek on the base of his chin. "Thank you my knight."

Rook smiled, hugging her waist in return. "You're welcome my princess.."

The two stared into the other's eyes, leaning closer and closer until their lips mee-

"Ben! What are you telling these kids?!" Omi smacked him as her face darkened.

Ben grinned, rubbing his head. "C'mon, they liked it and you have to admit I was telling a great story." He grinned at the other children who nodded in return.

Omi frowned to him. "Hey, I'm happy you're volunteering in telling these kids stories. But don't tell sappy tales with me in it…" She walked away, her blush still deepening.

Rook came back, holding three smoothies. "Has something bothered Miss Omi?" Ben shook his head. "Nah, I just told a great story, want to hear it?"

**Mizari: Oh Ben and his stories. Review, comment and favorite and follow guys!**


	9. To a new planet (1)

**Mizari: WOW, been so long since an update on **_**50 Meetings.**_** Now to start this while watching the new episode of Ben 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, that goes to other people who own this. If I owned it, the art would be more animeish**

"Hey Rook, I heard you met Ben's old friends?" Rook looked up and gave the person who was talking a grin.

"Ah yes I have. They are kind people have you met them before Miss Omi?" Omi sat down next to him and gave him a shrug.

"I met Gwen 3 years ago the last time my dad wanted to see Max. But I didn't have a good talk with Kevin. " She leans back a bit, and glances over to him.

Rook nods "I see, ah yes. Miss Omi. Ben wanted to know if you would come and visit my home world with us?"

Omi stared at him with slight widened eyes. _Is he…. Asking me out? _"Uh sure, I don't really have much plans. When are we leaving?"

Rook took a spoonful of some food "Around 3:00 tommorow."

Omi stared at him more. "Tomorrow?! Why didn't you tell me before Rook?!"

Rook blushed and rubbed his neck. "Well… Ben thought of it last night and he said he didn't have your number so he could not call you…"

Omi exhaled deeply. _Typical Benjamin. _"I'll see what I can get. I'll have to start quick so I'll see you tomorrow!" Rook waved goodbye to her and continued eating with a smile.

**Mizari: I'm watching bros in space, and a thought came into my head like. What if Omi met Rook's parents since Rook met hers? So this is where this came from! Next chapter will be up soon. Review, favorite, follow, all dat good stuff! Love you all!**


	10. To a new planet (2)

**Mizari: Double digits yayyy! Now let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, nope. Don't accuse me of it. For I do not. **

Ben looked around, then at Rook. "Should I really be allowed back? I mean, last time I was at your planet , your parents really didn't like me." Rook raised a hand and slightly waved it.

"I am sure my father has forgotten. Where is Miss Omi?" Rook looked around hoping that she won't be late. Ben shrugged, not really worrying.

"She'll get here, Omi doesn't really want to miss these kinds of trips. She likes otherworld trips."

"That is good, I hope my parents do not get angry.." Ben stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Now why are you worried about your parents? It's not like you're showing anyone off for important things. They already met me and-" he stopped talking, his emerald eyes glinted with mischievousness. "You're worried they won't like Omi." He pointed to him with a big smirk.

Rook's lavender skin turned darker "N-no! I am just… hoping they won't think bad of Miss Omi because of meeting you last time!" He crossed him arms as Ben kept teasing him thoroughly.

"Hey, no need for a teasing throwdown Benny." Ben stopped his teasing and looked at the owner of that voice.

"Hey at least I was on time." He said smugly, Omi glared at him and moved her hand up and down next to her body.

"HEY, I didn't have a lot of time getting ready ok? If _someone_" she looked at Ben "Told me sooner, I could've gotten here. And this dress is worth the wait." She looked at them, and grinned.

She wore a thin violet dress that reached her knees with a blue suitcase by her side. She pushed her glasses up and grinned at Rook. "Time to go?" Rook swiftly nodded.

"Yes, it is. Let's all go."

**Mizari: And they all lived happily ever after. Nah, it's not done yet~! Review, favorite, follow and more shall come soon today!**


	11. To a new planet (3)

**Mizari: 11 chapters. I gotta say, I feel great. This is a series I hope people will remember MizariOmi in someday. And I hope they read my other fanfictions as well~! Oh yes, please like my facebook page Mizariomi. And watch BeautifulChaos and I do lps on our youtube channel called MizariChaos**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothin. But this ravenclaw scarf. =^=**

Omi looked at Ben. "Hey Ben. Wanna play some cards? Ben looked at her and thought hard. He shrugged and nodded "Yeah, sure. Not much to do anyway."

It was true, the ship was going a bit slow, it was taking longer than Omi expected it to go. She sighed, she was really excited to go to Rook's homeworld and meet Rook's parents and see a new world. Her patience was going through the roof.

Rook glanced back to the duo with a sad smile "I am sorry it's taking a long time. Don't worry, we're almost there. In fact.. There it is." He moved the ship downwards to a nearby planet as he said his last sentence.

Omi looked out the windows and awed, the place looked similar to that of a rural village but it had a certain flair and advanced air around it. She grinned and fixed her hair as they finally reached the ground.

"Hey, Omi need help with your things?" she shook her head .

"Nah Ben. Just get your own things." She got her suitcases, being the last person to get out of the ship. As she got out of the ship, she noticed a middle aged looking alien patting Rook's back and a small alien hugging Ben's leg. She felt a bit out of place.

Rook looked back and grinned, "Ah father, this is one of my… friends. Her name is Omi Spade." He went to Omi's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The man nodded, looking Omi over. "I am Rook Da. As Blonko said, I am his father." Omi smiled and bowed to him "Pleasure to meet you sir." The alien looked at her confused for a moment but nodded in return.

"Come, my daughters shall show you to your room for the time being." Three girls crowded Omi, getting her things and moving her forward to the near hut.

Rook started to walk but stopped as his father placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is that the girl you were speaking of?" Rook blushed and nodded slight. "Ahh yes father. She is a nice person yes?"

Rook Da looked at him and sighed. "A human..? Alright, we shall see." He concludes, walking home as well.

**Mizari: Hope Rook's dad will lighten up o3o, probably not. But review, favorite, follow, all dem good things.**


	12. Talk with relatives

**Mizari: Mon dieu! Mein Gott! Oh Kami-sama! An update? I know surprising. I felt like updating my stories and trying to finish some of them so this is why I'm here. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10**

Omi stares at the family. They all seemed to be preoccupied being happy the boys are here to notice her in the slight sense. She clutches her suitcase and walks closer to them, patting Rook's shoulder. "Um, where do I put my things?" Rook looks at her and smiles.

"Oh my sisters will help you find where to sleep, don't worry too much ok Miss Omi." He smiled and introduced her to his sisters. The sisters giggled more and grinned at her.

The tallest went to Omi's side. "Ok, miss, let's go and put your bags in the room." She helps pick up the book, which Omi tried to object as she could carry the luggage by herself, the sisters held her shoulders and brought her into their hut.

Omi stared at them for a while as they helped her pack out. One of the youngest stared at the dresses in her suitcase, "My, these are so pretty! I must wear one. If that is alright with you?" Omi smiled at her.

"Of course, you can. I have more of those at home so you can have it." The younger sister's eyes sparkled with delight, thanking her for her kindness. Omi laughed it off then looked outside. "Um…" she tried to say something, though words couldn't come out to help her.

The sisters stared at her for a while. "Hey, Miss.. Are you and my brother… together?" Omi jumped and blushed hard. She looked behind her to stare at the sisters.

"W-what…? What are you talking about?! We we aren't together…" Omi fiddled with her fingers, not looking very convincing. The sisters looked at each other then back at Omi.

"Blonko is not with you? He speaks of you highly miss Spade." Omi blushed more, then finished her unpacking.

"I-I'm a bit tired. Can I go to sleep?" The siblings stared at her more then pointed to the nearest free bed with a smile.

Omi sighed, her eyelids growing heavy. _He talks about me…? _ Her face felt brighter as she slept with a smile.

**Mizari: ooh, it's the weekend.~ I have 8-7 weeks of school left.~ Review your thoughts, ideas I DO look at them they are really nice. And favorite if you liked it~! **


End file.
